A fish finder is one example of an electronic device used on a boat. A fish finder is a relatively expensive device and hence usually is not left unattended on the boat. Rather, the fish finder is removed from its mount, such as a quick mount, and locked in a vehicle or stored elsewhere when the fisherman is on land.
The mount itself, however, is a rather permanent part of the boat. Holes are drilled in the boat for the mount. Such holes are relatively small, albeit permanent. A relatively large hole is also drilled in the boat for the power cord and/or for other electrical connections. This hole is also permanent.